An Old Kind of Love
by iris2312
Summary: An old fashioned tale of Raven and Red-X's love story. When a girl who can't even love herself meets someone who might be able to show her the kind of love she has always dreamed of. When a young man with a troubled past, could have a chance at a bright future. When a cruel father tries to tear every happiness apart, can two lovers stay united? Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:** Ok so this is only my second fanfic. ever so please be nice when you review. Next, this story takes places in the 1800's. It is from _Jason's_(_Red-x_) and Raven's POVs. I do not own Teen Titans. I know this is a different way of writing a fanfic for these characters so I hope it goes over well and I hope you guys like it. I plan on adding chapters as soon as possible, but I am really busy so bear with me. Well remember to review and only constructive criticism and encouragement is welcomed, thank you. Well here you go guys!

_I saw her at the top of the grand staircase. She was a vision of dark beauty. Her smooth, alabaster skin shone in the thin streams of moonlight coming through from the giant skylight overhead. Her raven colored hair was elegantly swept up in a complicated twist a top her head with a few silky strands framing her beautiful face. Her full, light rose colored lips were partly opened to express her amazement towards the grand manor. Her eyes, they were simply alluring. The woman's eyes were a unique and lovely shade of violet that captivated me from the moment they met mine. _

The ballroom was the grandest I had ever seen, with high ceilings, windows with intricate designs along the outer edges, this grand staircase, a large yet beautiful skylight overhead, and a ballroom floor that was teeming with ladies and gentlemen twirling and swaying to the orchestra's hauntingly, lovely waltz. As I continued to gaze around the room I saw him. I caught his gaze and held it for several moments, although, it felt like an eternity. He was…indescribably perfect, he had dark thick hair that brushed across his forehead. He was wearing a magnificent dark suit that showed off his lean body and broad shoulders. His jaw was strong and he had a slightly crooked nose that, I thought, gave him character. He had flawless olive skin and sort of a ruggedly handsome face. The most striking attribute, however, were his eyes; they were a deep and dark forest green color that made me feel as if I could become lost, simply wandering the vast world his eyes led me to. I caught myself and reigned in my irrational feelings. I felt heat rush up to my face and turned away.

_She took my breath away; she made my world come to a halting stand still. At the moment she looked away, I felt the sudden urge to go to her learn who this hauntingly beautiful creature was. I needed to speak with her, know her. I had to have her. She, in that small instant, made me feel as no other had ever made me feel; I don't know how or why it was her, but I had this sense of rightness. _

Attempting to recompose myself, I moved away from the staircase to the foyer of Sir Grayson's home and walked out into the chilly autumn night. I walked around the coaches and footmen, out back towards the giant maze in the center of the enormous garden area. I welcomed the frost biting air as a distraction, but even as I walked into the maze and closed my eyes trying to dislodge thoughts of the young man, I could not. As I weaved my way through the twisting and winding path, my thoughts of the man weaved together to form twisting and changing fantasies. It was silly of me to think of such things but I couldn't help but wonder; for instance, how would it feel to kiss him? How would it feel if he were to wrap his arms around me? What would it be like, I wonder, to finally feel a sense of belonging? As I contemplated these different thoughts, I kept wandering through the dark maze. Soon, I came to a stop in the center of the maze, not knowing how I was able to find my way. There was an exquisite water fountain in the center and I made my way towards it.

The fountain was made from a pure white marble that seemed to radiate a heavenly glow and the water that spewed from the top was perfectly crystal clear. When I peered into the water in the lower basin, however, half of my reflection showed nothing but a dark and blurred figure. I stared at it for a moment longer and began to feel a deep sense of disappointment, at this, the water began to ripple and a soft cracking noise was audible. I stared at the lower half of the fountain and saw tiny spider like fissures running across the marble, I turned away quickly and sat down on the cold ground. The slightly frosted grass crunched as I spread out my dark ball gown and tried to make myself comfortable. I closed my eyes once more and the man's eyes were all I could envision, then the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted.

"May I ask what a beautiful young maiden, like yourself, is doing out in this weather" asked a deep and somewhat cocky voice. I smiled, but it was nowhere near what one would call warm and inviting. "Well sir, if I may be so bold. I feel it is not of your concern." I heard the footsteps come around the corner as I stood and straightened my gown. I should have known I wouldn't have the chance to be left alone when I wished it so. As I looked up from my small task, I found myself staring into those forest green eyes that belonged to the man I could not stop thinking about. The man was standing very close and I held my breath. I took a small step back, attempting to put some kind of distance between this mysterious man and myself, but the look in his eyes stopped me. He looked at me as if I wasn't just some "prize" but he looked at me like I was an actual human being. As the silence between us stretched and his gaze continued to penetrate through me, I began to fidget. The man seemed to have noticed my discomfort and took a small step back, but took my hand as he introduced himself. "Forgive me, my lady, for being rude. I am Sir Kennway, but you may call me Jason. And who might you be?" Still holding on to his hand, I cleared my throat and introduced myself. "Um...I'm Raven, Raven de Malvoisin." He smiled at me and I couldn't help but to want to smile back. His smile was like the sun and it warmed my heart, but no man has ever taken interest in me. I'm not like the other girls and I guess men cannot see past their desires for simple minded women. I instantly threw up my guard.

The man breathed the word "beautiful" so quiet that I thought I had imagined it. I looked at him with a bit of confusion and wariness and as I opened my mouth to ask what he was talking about, he flashed a dazzling smile and said, "Well Raven, that is a lovely name and you are a vision of true beauty." I scoffed, "Now I know you must want something from me. You don't have to play those charming games with me _Jason_. Just tell me what you want." I was tired of being led on to believe I might actually be pursued because someone would find me beautiful, I was tired of discovering that I was only sought out because men took interest in my father's money.

My father is a cruel man who did not even bother to raise me after my mother died while bringing me into this world. He resides in a place unknown to me, and I have not seen him since I was four, that was sixteen years ago however. I have been living on my own in a nice but smaller manor overlooking the sea. Although, my father does send me enough money to be part of the higher class society, he does not like to "over compensate" even though he is possibly the richest man in Europe. My father, however powerful and ruthless, is declining in health with his old age. He needs a son to pass down the industrial company to, and therefore is pressuring me to find a suitable husband. At first I was opposed to the idea; no one had the right to force me into a marriage with no love. Love is all I have ever wanted, why should I have to give that up for the sake of my father's corrupted business. I had planned to completely ignore my father on this issue, after all who was he to order me around now that I am a grown woman, when he was never there for me as a child, but he is truly a cruel man. He has ordered me to marry by this time next year and if I do not comply with his wish, he will take everything from me and my poor servants who have been entirely to kind and cannot afford to lose this source of income. So I made an agreement that I could not refuse as my father put it.

As of late, the news of my search for a husband has traveled quickly. That is the only reason why these men pursue me now, they wish to be welcomed as the successor of my father's business and bestowed with more money than they could ever possibly need. While I only wish for someone to want me for me. However, it can't be. I am too different from these other women, I am to out spoken and much to "odd" as many say. I love to read and speak my mind, I care for my servants like beloved family, I do not participate in typical high class activities, I find them pointless. No man would accept me the way I am; none could love this part of me.

Sometimes, I wonder if the reason for my situation is caused by the thing I know no man could ever love me for. I am cursed. It is why I keep myself isolated. How could anyone possibly love a monster? It is why I cannot even love myself. "Are you here to tell me that I am a prize so great that no other could possibly value me as I ought to be? Are you here to try and "persuade" me into telling my father you are the man for the job? If so I do not wish to hear it for the thousandth time. I just wish you men would leave me be!" I began to feel hot tears prick the corners of my eye. I whispered the next line. "I just wish one of you could love me for me."

_As her eyes began to glisten with tears, I felt the urge to take her in my arms and kiss away those tears until they were no more. A creature as lovely and pure as she did not deserve to suffer. I came closer to her and cautiously lifted my hand and tipped her chin up. She continued to stand there with a broken and pleading look in her tear filled eyes. I slowly and gently pulled her closer to me, so close that I could smell the vanilla and lavender scent that was distinctly her. So close that I could clearly see flecks of silver in her violet orbs. I do not know what possessed me to perform such a bold and inappropriate action but I leaned in anyway and slowly brought my lips to meet hers._

_Her lips were soft and full. I could taste the saltiness of her tears, but I could also taste her. Her lips tasted of what could only be described as the sweetness of moonlight. I kissed her again and again, very softly, as she continued to shed tears. Then I enveloped her in a tight embrace. I could feel her tremble in my arms and it only made me hold on to her tighter. Then she began to sob and slowly started to sink to the frozen ground. I did not let her go, I held her even as we sat on the cold, damp earth. I did not speak, nor did she, we simply held on to each other and I began to feel for this young and dark maiden. I told myself I was ridiculous for thinking I could fall in love with this girl, I didn't even know her, I had only met her tonight. But from that first moment that our eyes met, I knew she was special, I knew she was different and I didn't care because she made me feel whole again. _

The end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Thanks for the supportive reviews, it means a lot. I also updated chapter 1.

_I held her until her sobs turned to silent tears, slowly running down her face. Eventually, she stopped and turned towards me. I felt a pang of sadness looking into her broken, violet eyes. How could such a lovely woman harbor such sorrowful feelings? All I wanted was to take away the pain and make her feel whole and happy. Although, I dare not make such a move again, I had to remind myself that even though I wanted as much from her, she does not know me and may not accept such a gesture again. I gently pushed back a long, dark, strand of hair away from her tear streaked face and slid my hand from her cheek down to her slender shoulder instead._

I felt myself shiver as he ran his hand down to my bare shoulder. His touch sent waves of heat coursing through my skin, which had felt numb from the freezing temperatures. I closed my eyes for just a moment and leaned into his strong body, enjoying the feel of his touch. "I'm sorry about...this", I said while gesturing to my surely swollen, tear stained face. "Forgive me for such childish actions" I pulled back from him and tried to stand. Once I was on my feet, I straightened my gown and turned to leave but instead I took a step closer "Thank you…Jason, was it?" He gave me a small smile and took my hand, "Yes, Jason." Then he placed a gentle kiss on my cold hand. I shivered, but not from the freezing temperature.

_I felt her give a slight shutter, it's freezing out here what am I doing keeping her out here just so I can enjoy her company. She turned to go and I saw her hesitate before the two separate paths. I smiled to myself. "May I escort you back to the ball Ravenl? It's the least I could do." She stayed silently still for a few heartbeats and then gave me a slight nod. I walked up beside her and offered my arm; she shyly slid her slender arm through mine and stepped close to me. I couldn't help feeling like the luckiest man in the world. _

_We walked slowly, despite the biting cold, and I began to understand more of this dark beauty. We talked about simple things first, where we came from and such. It was nice and then we began to hold intelligent conversations concerning government, the economy, and several other topics of the same nature. I quickly learned that she was well educated and strongly opinionated, and I began to really enjoy the fact that I could have an actual conversation with a woman about things that mattered. Shortly after we finished discussing issues in the country, we arrived to the front of Sir Grayson's manor. _

The clock signaled that it was eleven, the ball would surely continue on until well past midnight. "Would… would you care to stay with me?" I looked up at him and held my breath, hoping I could spend the rest of the night with him. After all, he was probably planning to leave soon, seeing that he only came to visit a cousin and would probably be returning to America for work, but if only for one night I was able to feel what might be the beginnings of love then I fully intend to seize that moment and make it last for as long as I can.

He smiled at me, a bright and joking smile. "You could not get rid of me even if you tried." I smirked, "Oh really now?" Then I felt my face fall and felt a sudden pang of sadness, "I am certainly positive that I, the ice princess, the witch, the odd outcast… could make you turn away."

_I felt my smile melt away at the sight of Raven's violet eyes turn dark, as if the light inside of her was snuffed out as easily as a tiny candle flame. "Is that how others see you?" I tilted her chin up to look her in the eye and could see the same broken creature as I had in the dark maze. I felt my heart ache for her. "Raven, you are strong, independent, beautiful, and intelligent. Do not let the petty jealousies of others stop you from being who you really are, because if I may be so bold, you are incredibly of much more worth than the whole lot of them. You are special Raven, I know you are and so does everyone else. I know I hardly know you, I only met you tonight, and I know not of your life and the things you hold close in your heart but…If you would be willing to give me a chance, I would be more than happy to show you how important you are. If you give me the chance, I would do anything to show you that you are wanted for you and not your father's assets. Raven… I feel something for you, and though I do not know what it is myself, I am asking you give me the opportunity to show you. " I could not believe what words came flowing from my mouth. I must sound like a complete desperate fool, confessing these feelings to her like some love sick boy. What was I doing, I am twenty-three years, I shouldn't be acting in such a pathetic way. I inwardly groaned and kicked myself for my rash and silly actions. Never the less, I waited for her reply and hoped she would accept. I do not know what I would do if she turned me away, I couldn't bear the thought. _

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Someone wanted me for me? _Jason_ wanted _me_? I could not think straight, my emotions were out of control. I could feel part of me rejoicing at the sound of Jason asking me to give him a chance, I could feel part of me retreat into myself for fearing what could happen if I went down this path, but I could also feel the dark part of myself sneer and laugh mockingly at my insecurities and at the idea of any man being able to completely love me. I could feel the self resentment and doubt that was residing in the deepest parts of my heart rise to the surface and almost choke me. I didn't know what to do except stare at Jason, I was frozen in place and words seemed to fail me when I needed them most.

As I remained silent, I saw Jason's hopeful and somewhat shy expression fall. He stepped away from me and nodded to himself it seemed. "Right" he said in a voice that conveyed an almost sorrowful feeling. "I am truly sorry for over stepping my boundaries and I apologize for putting you in such an awkward position. If you will excuse me I will be leaving now." He said in a cold voice as he bowed to me and took my hand to place a kiss upon my fingers. He turned to go and took several long strides before I was able to finally pull myself together. "Wait", I said in such a quiet voice that I thought he would not hear me and continue to distance himself, but he paused at the sound of my voice.

_I felt my heart begin to pound at the thought of her telling me to stay with her. I hoped she would call me to her; I did not want to leave my beautiful angel of darkness. I turned to face her, she was still frozen in place up on the top of the steps that led to the huge front double doors of Grayson's home, but her face was turned to me and her eyes were pleading. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came. She looked down and tried to regain her composure; I went to her. She watched me as I came towards her. "Yes?" I asked as I gently placed my hand on the side of her face. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch, "Don't go… please". She looked up at me with a mixture of uncertainty, wanting, and hope held in her violet orbs. I pulled her closer and gently placed a light kiss on her perfectly shaped lips. _

I gave in to the longing; I would give him a chance. I did not know how this would end but all I was certain of was that with him I felt whole and it felt right. I must be crazy for thinking I could fall in love with a man I just met but perhaps this little story would turn out all right in the end. I sighed in contentment. It felt almost heavenly, the feeling that this man gave me. It couldn't be more perfect.

_I touched my forehead against hers and felt a wave of happiness wash over me, something I had not felt in a very very long time. We stood there together, entrapped in our own world it seemed, and it was perfect. "Would you care to accompany me into that outrageously extravagant ball taking place inside?" I asked with a smiled. She returned my smile with one of her own and it was like an angel granting me the greatest vision of all. "Yes, I would love to accompany such an air head, much like yourself." I looked at her with a mock expression of dismay and hurt, "Well you have seriously wounded my pride; I just might have to reconsider extending my invitation to you if you plan on crushing my manly ego". _

I simply gave him a look which he returned and for the first time in a long time, I laughed, a good and true laugh. It was amazing, I know this man for only a few hours and he has already infiltrated my secluded and defended heart.

_She was already more beautiful than anything or anyone, but when she laughed she was breath taking. She really did seem to be my angel of darkness. I couldn't do much except to smile back and admire the beauty before me. _

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>Please Review. Do you like it? Hate it? i would love to hear your feedback, and through out the story I might ask for ideas on certain things. I plan to update as much as possible this Thanksgiving break, so Happy thanksgiving! :) Also, sorry I changed her name back to Raven, I just couldn't get used to Rachel.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the grand ballroom with Jason and without asking he immediately began to lead me down to the center of the dance floor. At first I was reluctant and hesitated in following, but then he gave me that cocky yet gentle smile, and I gave into him once again. I couldn't believe myself, I was always the tough one to persuade but all of a sudden he comes in and flashes that infectiously, irritating smile and I melt in his palm… what is wrong with me?

We reached the center of the floor and he gracefully led me through the waltz. We swayed and glided across the marble floor, perfectly in tune with one another and the music. It seemed so magical… the music caressing us, the people moving effortlessly across the floor, the streams of moonlight falling upon us and making the room emanate a soft and silvery glow. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of simply being part of the magical experience. Before I knew it, the clock struck one and Jason was leading me over to the stair case. He then proceeded in leading me up to the balcony overlooking the dance floor and over to an unoccupied space where we were able to catch our breath. We danced for over an hour and I did not even realize it. Although, now that I was aware of this, I could feel that my skin had become slightly damp with sweat.

"You were amazing out there", Jason said after moments of content silence. I felt myself blush at the compliment and tried to hide it by walking to the window and feigning interest in the view. "Only because you were leading, I usually do not dance." I felt him come stand behind me and gently rest his hands on my waist. "Well, you should more often. You were a vision of angelic grace. The way you moved was…" he whispered in my ear with a sultry voice. I gave a small shiver and enjoyed the feeling of his hands moving along my sides. He pulled away all too quickly and I turned to hide my rising blush. "Excuse me, Ms. de Malvoisin. May I ask for this dance", asked Richard Grayson. I could sense Jason stiffen beside me; through my peripheral vision I could see him working his jaw. He looked at Sir Grayson with an unreadable expression. This peaked my curiosity, I decided to read the only thing that would give me an answer. His aura was a sickly yellowish green which meant he was feeling uneasy with the situation, although I couldn't understand why, after all he had to have willingly attended Sir Grayson's ball. Then, Jason turned to me suddenly, excused himself, and quickly went down to the first level; I soon lost sight of him in the thick crowd.

I turned my attention towards the handsome young man before me. Sir Grayson wore a typical dark suit, with gold accents. He was shorter than Jason by two inches at most but shared the lean body type. He had thick, jet black hair and a light skin tone. His eyes were a beautiful icy blue that held stormy grey flecks around his pupils. He was handsome in the typical Prince Charming way and I could admire that, but he in no way could compare to Jason.

Sir Grayson wished to dance with me, of all the young and attractive ladies here? Why me? My cold and guarded demeanor presented itself once again and I continued to watch him warily. "I noticed you dancing earlier and I must admit I was quite taken by you. I would like to have the privilege of keeping your company for the remainder of the night; that is if you will allow me to indulge in such a pleasure" he said in a tone of voice that was too confident and slightly conceded for my taste. I raised an eyebrow. "It would be a great deal to keep company with the daughter of Sir de Malvoisin, which reminds me, he wishes to speak with you before you leave. He is right over there" he said pointing to an impeccably well dressed man with white hair pulled back and a rose pinned to his suit. It had been years since I'd seen my father, but there was no mistake, it was him. I felt fear grip my heart with icy claws, I was paralyzed for a moment. Finally, I was able to bring my wits about me, I turned to Sir Grayson and said in a cool toned voice, "You may have this dance Sir Grayson, seeing as how you are the host of this magnificently extravagant ball. However, I must decline your request regarding your stay with me because, in case you did not see the man standing here just a moment ago, you would have known that I am already keeping company for the rest of the night. If you were so taken by me, you should have made your request earlier, perhaps when I was introduced to you at the start of the evening". I added to the last bit with a cold and mocking smile.

He looked taken a back, I doubt he had ever been rejected or refused anything he requested, but the look was quickly replaced with one of his bright and self assured smiles and a small chuckle. "You are quite the little vixen, aren't you? No matter, I find your biting remarks to be somewhat engaging. You are no simple minded, love struck girl; I admire that" he said looking at me as if I was a nothing more than a challenge. He seemed to be the ambitious type; he would continue to work on me until he had his way. I felt myself inwardly groan. He just might prove to be nothing more than a challenge himself. Surely I would come out of this as the victor, no man except for Jason as been able to penetrate my guarded heart, none have been willing enough to try. "I believe it's time for the next dance, and your time is already running out" I said with a mocking smirk. He offered his arm and I looped my own through his.

We reached the center of the floor and he began to expertly lead me across the floor, in sync with the fast paced music. He was a good dancer, there was no use denying it, but even as I twirled, dipped, and glided along the floor I couldn't help but notice the magical feeling I had earlier was missing. Soon the music began to softly fade and Sir Grayson brought me to a sudden stop, pulling me up against his chest. I looked up into his handsome face and behind the cocky and confident smile, his eyes shone with wonder and something else that seemed almost gentle. I wondered if I had really seen it or if I had merely imagined the look, because in the next instant he had bowed to me and placed a warm kiss on my hand. "I must say, you were spectacular my little vixen. Now, how about I escort you to your father? He has been patiently waiting for you." I felt the icy claws of fear grip me once again and try to choke me. I tried to push down the feeling, I am strong, I will not show fear towards that snake. I only nodded to Sir Grayson.

As he escorted me out the ballroom, I searched the crowd for a familiar young man with dark, thick hair and a dark suit with red embroidery, but no matter where I looked I couldn't see him. All too quickly, Sir Grayson had led me through the dark wood double doors and into the foyer. I felt a deep sense of disappointment settle in my chest; perhaps Sir Kennway had already left and was preparing to leave to America. The thought of not seeing him again sent a stab of pain through my heart….but I suppose that is the story of my life. I quickly gathered up the broken pieces of my heart and locked away the image of Jason deep within its guarded walls.

"My little bird… Raven. My daughter is so grown and what a beautiful young woman she has grown up to be. Come greet your old man, would you my sweet Raven". His voice was gravelly, yet held a demanding tone. He was just as tall as Sir Grayson and had his white hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He had high cheek bones and his face seemed sunken in, due to his old age and deteriorating health. My father shared the same aristocratic nose as I, along with the same almond eye shape, although, his eyes were almost the color of coal and mine were a bright violet.

"Father, I heard you wished to speak with me. So what is it that you want?" My father chuckled, "Directly to the point. Too bad you were not the son I hoped for, you would have made a great business man. Anyways, I have come to discuss the _terms_ of our little agreement. It seems you have been neglecting your task, which really is a shame. Therefore I will be deciding who you are to marry, seeing as how you are set on turning away so many acceptable suitors." I opened my mouth to protest but my father cut me off. "Luckily, I was able to speak with young Sir Grayson before you were able to turn him away as well. He will make a fine husband, don't you agree Raven? He is young, handsome, strong, wealthy, and a very good business man. Did you know he now owns Wayne Enterprises, turns out old Bruce left his adoptive son in charge of such a successful and rather large corporation before he passed away. I would be able to die in peace knowing my company was left in such capable hands." My father smiled at me and clapped Sir Grayson on the back in a very fatherly manner; I narrowed my eyes at him. I couldn't believe what was happening, _me_ marry Sir Grayson? It would never work, after an hour he was already beginning to wear my patience thin, I couldn't imagine spending a lifetime with him.

I opened my mouth once again to argue but it would be no use, my father had made up his mind and there was no changing it. I closed my mouth and felt my heart sink. I simply gave my father a cold and unforgiving look, "Very well father" I said in a clipped tone. I turned to Sir Grayson and curtsied, ready to excuse myself and return home. "I almost forgot, Sir Grayson, my daughter resides in Bloodhaven Cottage. Feel free to call upon her at your leisure, I am quite certain she would love to keep her future husband as happy as possible" my father said, while directing a smile full of malice in my direction. I didn't bother with a reply or comeback, there was no point. Instead, I turned on my heel and walked as quickly as I could out of the manor and did not stop until I came to my carriage. My two servants, Victor and Garfield, helped me into my seat and then prepared for the trip back home.

As we traveled back to Bloodhaven Cottage, I stared out into the night and tried to reign in my emotions. I could feel disappointment, fury, sadness, and longing swirl together within my heart. I couldn't believe what events had taken place tonight. Without realizing it, I had begun to cry and as tears continued to leak from my eyes, I could feel my heart bleed out the sorrow and despair I felt. I must be cursed. Then, black energy began to spark from my finger tips and I desperately tried to reign in my wild emotions. I breathed in and out slowly, until the crackling energy faded completely. I looked out into the surrounding darkness and thought bitterly to myself, 'I truly am cursed, in every way'.

End of Chapter 3

Author note: So please review, like it or hate it? Please let me know. Sorry if there are any typos or grammatical errors. Also, I have been updating the last two chapters because well I thought they could have been better, so sorry for that. I didn't get to post as much as I would have liked this break and I'm sorry for that but I will try and post as soon as possible, I definitely want to keep this story going. So again please review and if you have already then I thank you.

If you need help imagining Richard, he looks like Nightwing in Young Justice. Jason shares a similar look except with light olive skin and green eyes and he has bit more of a sexy bad boy look and has a slightly bulkier build than Richard... like Superboy almost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or other DC characters.**

It had been a week since Sir Grayson's ball, and every day since he has made an attempt to drag me from the comfortable solitude of Bloodhaven, so that I may join him on some ridiculous tour of the country side or picnic under some trees. Every day, several times a day, he would come and try to charm me into going anywhere with him; claiming it would be in our best interest to get to know one another before we are to be wed, and every time I would turn him away with a biting insult and a cold smile. He was beginning to wear my patience and irritate me beyond comprehension. How could he not see the disappointment written plainly on my face? How could he tolerate my insults and indifference? How could he not see the pain lurking behind my usually stoic expressions? I just wished he would leave me in peace. I wish he would leave me in my isolation; it is better to be alone than to be with one who can't truly love you and must only feel pity for you. I did not want his pity, I wanted love, I wanted acceptance, I wanted… someone. Although, even if I were able to escape Sir Grayson, I wouldn't be able to escape the constant bombarding thoughts and emotions that came from the slightest thought of Jason.

I had not seen Jason since the night he vanished from the ball, nor had I heard anything from him, I actually hadn't heard anything about him from anyone. I assumed he had indeed gone back to America. The longing I felt in my heart seemed to wash away the other swirling emotions I felt, like a tidal wave. I was consumed by the wanting and emptiness I felt when I would think of Jason and how he was somewhere in another country, across a vast ocean, and not in my arms. I had caught myself, more often than I would have liked to admit, daydreaming of him and how good it would feel to be wrapped in his strong embrace once again, to simply feel his warm and calming presence.

A loud knocking sounded from the door and it startled me from my thoughts. Victor moved to open the door, but before he could do so he shot me a questioning look. I gave a nod of acknowledgment and motioned for him to leave us. He turned to glance at the door once more before reluctantly leaving me alone in the foyer. I took in a deep breath and opened the door, expecting another unwanted visit from Sir Grayson, but to my dismay the person behind the door was my father. "Come in", I said in a flat tone of voice. "Never had you made an attempt to visit for pleasure, so what is it that you want? I suspect a private audience, yes?", with that I turned to lead him to my office. We walked in silence and I began to feel a cold sweat break along the back of my neck; I could feel the ice cold hands of fear creeping up my body to slowly grip my throat. I swallowed hard and attempted to push away the feeling, I had to stay in control.

I came into the room and my father followed, moving a couple of paces away to the other side of the room. The moment I shut the door, my father crossed the room in three quick strides and viciously shoved me into the door at my back. The jolt caused a sharp pain to spread across my shoulders and down my spine, a tiny gasp of pain escaped from my lips. The deadly look in his eyes caused me to shiver, but I couldn't let him win, I wouldn't let him. He gripped my arms so hard I thought my bones would snap and he again shoved me hard into the door. This time I clenched my teeth and held in small whimper of pain. "What is it, exactly, that you think you will achieve by constantly defying me? I swear Raven, if you continue with these petty and selfish actions, you will surely regret it", his anger had fully consumed him at this point. "If you mess this up for me Raven, you will be sorry and you will wish you had listened to my demands like a good little puppet." I could feel anger and hatred begin to bubble up inside of me, "What are you talking about?" I hissed. My father paused for a moment, it seemed as if he regretted his last statement, but then shot me a menacing smile, "You will see, my dear Raven. That is if you comply and do as you are told, if not well…", my father moved one hand to grip my neck and I could feel his fingers tightening until I thought he'd crush my wind pipe, "…there will be no need for you, and if you do not value your own life….perhaps you will care enough to save another's? Maybe a certain young man you have come to admire? After all, I presume he is the reason for your reluctance to marry young Richard, yes?"

I leveled an icy glare at my father. How could he know about Jason, Jason had disappeared by the time my father had arrived at the ball. I struggled to escape from his hold and in my struggle I had managed to leave long red marks across his face and in some places blood began to form tiny droplets. He ran his hand up to his face and wiped away some of the blood, he smiled in an almost maniacal way. He released me and I quickly moved away across the room. "You will see Richard and you will marry him, do you understand? Or else the blood of that boy will be on your hands. You don't want that now, do you? Oh, and I forgot to mention… you will announce your engagement to Richard at his masquerade ball, which will take place in two weeks time." He opened the door to leave but turned to face me once more, "Raven, please do remember you are not the only one with power my dear." With that he walked out of the room.

_(IN A SMALL TOWN SEVERAL HUNDRED MILES FROM BLOODHAVEN) __ The man had been following my every move from the time I left Sir Grayson's ball until now, and it was beginning to irritate me beyond all comprehension. I turned down a dark and vacant street, on the outskirts of town, hoping the man behind would continue to follow. When, what used to be the Grayson warehouse came into view, I hid myself in the shadows of the abandoned building, waiting for the right moment. A couple minutes later a tall and broad figure walked past and I seized my chance, I lunged at him from my hiding spot and brought him to the ground. We wrestled in the dark street for a good while before I was able to get in a good blow to the man's temple, leaving him unconscious. It was a controlled and "clean" blow. "Easy enough", I said to myself as I wiped away some blood from my split lip. _

_Getting him into the abandoned building, however, proved to be far more of a herculean task. The man was probably a solid three hundred pounds and about 6' 5", which was a good four inches taller than me. However, I managed to get him into the building and secure the man in an old but sturdy chair. Hopefully, this man will have something useful to share, I thought to myself as I pulled on my signature, fitted, black shirt with a red X, like shape spread across the chest area. The man began to stir, I pulled on the piece of black cloth that served as my mask and waited patiently in the surrounding dark for the man to awaken. He lifted his head and peered into the dark, searching for the young man he was sent to follow. I stepped out from the shadows and I saw the tiniest flinch come from the man, "You…you are…but you…how can this be? You are the one they call R- Red…X". The man's voice trembled the slightest when he said the name of my alias; I knew I'd get what I'd want. I approached the man in a slow and threatening way. The man drew back and I let out a scornful laugh. I really hated being Red-X, but I had created him in order to protect what remains of my family and avenge those who had been lost. _

_My biological father had been killed in a train accident before I was ever born, his name was Edward Kennway. My mother now made a widow and with a child on the way, turned to her best friend, John Grayson. He married my mother Mary in order to help take care of her, and he took me in as his son. He was a good father, always kind and ready to help if I ever needed him. A couple of years later, my half brother was born; Richard Grayson. However, my happiness would be short lived. On my brothers second birthday, when I was five years old, my parents were murdered; in our own house, in front of their own children. I remember hiding in the cramped closet, holding my baby brother, praying he would remain silent. I remember watching my parents being brutally beat and then shot, through the tiny slits on the closet door. I remember holding my parents cold and bloodied bodies as I sobbed, after I'd waited an hour for the killers to leave. I remember running away with my brother, desperately trying to escape the haunting image of my dead parents. I remember leaving my baby brother on the footsteps of Bruce Wayne's manor, knowing he would be safe and taken care of there. I remember being alone, living on the streets, living with the emptiness I felt and the broken heart of a young boy._

_The waves of pain hit me in strong waves and my resolve was strengthened. I would do whatever was necessary to protect my brother, the last of my family. I would do whatever it took to find my parents killer and I would do whatever it took to take the life of the one who stole everything from me. "You will tell me what I want to know, simple as that. If you fail to comply…well", I lashed out with a heavy chain I found and hit a big wooden crate off to the side, the loud crack reverberated through the air and most of the fragments went flying in all directions, due to the sheer force of the blow. The man looked from the demolished crate to me and his face drained of all color. He silently nodded his compliance. In a deep and menacing voice I said, "I'm glad we have an understanding". Now I would get the answers I needed. _

I was still sitting on the floor an hour later when Victor and Garfield came into the disorganized office. I had been lost in my dark thoughts until I felt a single icy tear slip down my face slowly until it dripped on to the cold floor and formed a tiny puddle. They wordlessly came into the office and Garfield spoke first, "Raven". I looked at him and he moved to give me a hug but stopped short, knowing how I hated physical contact. I moved from my spot and slowly went to him, I placed a hand his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. Garfield gave me a gentle and sympathetic smile before busying himself with the task of straightening up the office. I would never admit it to anyone but Garfield was a sweet boy, he was like a little brother to me and I loved him as one; he was my family. Victor the eldest of us three, began to lead me up to my room. "I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with him Raven", Victor said in an angry and pained voice after spotting the bruises starting to materialize along my shoulders and neck. He was also family, like a protective and warm big brother, he was always looking after me and I loved him for it but sometimes he forgot that I could take care of myself. "I should have been there with you. I- I could have…" I cut him off right there. We both knew what would have happened if he ever dared to get in the way of my father or if he ever physically challenged him; death. I turned to him and looked into his deep and dark grey eyes, "Victor you know what the penalty would have been. I couldn't let you do that for me, especially now that you have Karen to look after. " Karen was another that served here. She had a dark but flawless skin tone, dark curly hair, and deep brown eyes; she was very pretty. She is the same age as Victor, twenty-two and had just agreed to become his wife about two months ago. He gave me a defeated look and nodded, he knew.

Once we reached the entrance to my room he called for Karen and Terra. The two, softly pulled me into my bed chamber. They began the task of helping me undress. Once I was in my undergarments Karen instructed the young girl, Terra, to draw a warm bath for me. Terra was a small girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the youngest of us at the age of fifteen, a year younger than Garfield. Speaking of the two, they had become very close from the first moment Terra stepped foot into Bloodhaven and it did make me smile every once in a while when I saw the two laughing happily together, although, most of the time they were able to stir my ire in an impressively short amount of time with their immature and obnoxious jokes and actions. When Terra first arrived here I was wary of her and in all honesty we hated each other, but one day the feeling simply ceased to exist and we came to respect one another; now she was part of my family as well.

Once Terra had drawn a bath Karen dismissed her and ordered me to the bathroom. "Aren't I supposed to be giving the orders here", I sarcastically said but shot her a thankful and friendly smile. She smiled in return, crossed her arms and playfully said, "You know you wouldn't dare." Then her playful smile faded and she said in a gentler voice, "Raven, you are so good to all of us. You treat us like your own family and you care for us, watch out for us, and dare I say it love us. I can't express how appreciative I am, how much we all appreciate you." I felt a small blush rise up and I gave her an honest reply, "Karen you are my family as far as I am concerned. Look, I know I am not the best when it comes to sharing but you all accept me for who I am and now I realize that maybe I'm not as alone as I once believed. I could not ever express how thankful I am to have all of you, as my family." She smiled and then simply motioned for me to go bathe before leaving me to my privacy.

End of Chapter 4

Author note: I apologize for any grammatical errors or typos. So did you love it? Or could it have been better? Let me know and review please! Thank you to all have already done so, it really makes my day.

**Jason- **age 23, half-brother to Richard Grayson, is Red-x

**Raven- **age 20, has magic powers, daughter of Sir de Malvoisin (Trigon)

**Richard Grayson-**age 20, half-brother to Jason, doesn't know of his true origins or Jason, adopted by Bruce Wayne (Robin)

**Victor-** age 22, servant in Bloodhaven, married to Karen (Cyborg)

**Karen- **age 22, servant in Bloodhaven, married to Victor (Bumble Bee)

**Garfield- **age 16, servant in Bloodhaven, Terra's love interest (Beast Boy)

**Terra-** age 15, servant in Bloodhaven, Garfield's love interest (Terra)


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke to the sound of Karen's voice. "Miss Raven, you have a visitor. It's Sir Grayson, he wishes to speak with you", I groaned and sat up in my bed. I flinched slightly at the sudden pain I felt in my shoulders and I gingerly moved a hand up to prod my bruised neck. Karen's face turned sympathetic and gentle, "I could send him away for you". I waved at her and told her to let him wait in the foyer, I'd be down in a minute. Once she closed the door I moved towards my full length mirror and examined the dark blue bruises. I winced at the sight; the dark bruises stood out against my pale skin and were flecked with green around the outer edges. I felt anger rise up from the depths of my heart for my father. He was overly ambitious and cruel; he would even harm his own daughter to achieve what he desired, he was no father, sometimes he did not even seem human.

I could feel the familiar pulse of black energy course through me and then it materialized, crackling along my fingertips. I stared at it for a while, "I wonder..." I raised my hand, encased in black energy, up to my neck and focused on the power of healing. Soon the black energy turned to a bluish white and I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body. I sighed in relief, the bruises had healed completely, no trace of discoloration could be seen anywhere along my neck nor my shoulders. I looked at my hands with astonishment; maybe this curse wasn't as awful as I thought. I smiled a bit, so I wasn't all dark.

I dressed myself in a flowing dark blue dress with a sweetheart neckline, and I had tied my long raven colored hair back in a low ponytail with a matching ribbon. Then, before I went down to greet Sir Grayson; I slipped on my mother's ring. It was the only thing I had to remind me of her. The ring was a simple silver band with dark and intricate designs swirling together along the whole of the band, and at the front there was a small ruby cut into the shape of a slender diamond. Once I secured the ring on my right ring finger, I left my room and descended the stairs leading to the foyer.

Richard was sitting in one of the chairs, reading one of my books. "The Count of Monte Cristo, I didn't think you as one for reading Sir Grayson", I said in a voice void of emotion as I came down the last couple of steps. His attention snapped to me, and his eyes did a quick once over of me before he flashed a genuine charming. "Perhaps you were quick to judge me. There's plenty about me that you know not of…yet. Well, that is if you will grant me the pleasure of keeping your company." I raised a skeptical brow at him. His voice did not convey the usual arrogant and cocky tone he normally spoke in. His voice seemed gentler and almost as if there was a twinge of sadness because I had pegged him as the typical self-confident, young, rich boy, with no concerns for anyone except for himself.

I stayed looking at him for several moments, until I was curious enough to read his aura. It was a dark mixture of blue and green; disappointment and a sense of regret. This did nothing except to encourage my curiosity; I didn't expect this from Sir Grayson. "I do not particularly enjoy outings, especially with those I hardly know…but if I were to accompany you, where may I ask would you plan on taking me?" His eyes seemed to brighten a bit, "Well Miss de Malvoisin, I have a few places in mind. However, I am not allowed to tell you, it is meant to be a surprise." I came to stand in front of him, "And what if I do not enjoy surprises?" He studied me for a moment, "Well you will just have to trust me, won't you? I am not entirely lacking, well that is at least my hope, but I will let you be the judge of that if you agree to spend the day with me, does that sound reasonable? You spend one day with me, and I will accept your judgment of my character and if you wish it so I will no longer pester you with my callings. However, if you refuse, you have no grounds to judge me on and therefore I must continue to call on you so that you may one day get to know the real me, and only then may you pass judgment on me." I actually gave a small smile. In a way, he reminded me of Jason and maybe that is why I agreed to spend the day with him. Maybe it was for the best that I granted his request, after all our marriage was already arranged, it wouldn't hurt to know him and my father would have no reason to harm Jason now that I was meeting his demands.

Jason. Even though we spent one night together, I felt as if I had known him all my life and I felt like he could understand me; I could not simply let that go. There was no one else who could see into me the way he was able to; there was no one else who could make me feel as whole as he did, it was like I had found a part of me in him that I had been missing my whole life.

_So that was how he was planning to take the only family I had left, away from me. That's how he was planning to rip away the only person who had made me feel something other than rage, despair, and loneliness. That's how he was planning on taking everything away from me. It was smart I suppose, but I would not let him take away what is not his. I will not let him take away what he has no right to._

_I patted the man's chest, "That wasn't so terrible now was it." It had taken all night to get all the information I needed. I thought this man would have been easy to break but he took some work. I had to constantly threaten him, remind him of what kind of damage I was capable of causing and perform so many other techniques I had learned throughout the years from living on the streets in one of the most dangerous cities in Europe. I didn't seriously hurt him however; I only roughed him up a bit. I never used my skills to kill and I never used them to their full extent. _

_Now I needed to plan my actions carefully, I could not alert De Malvoisin to my plans; but I could not completely disappear. I had to stay close; I had to monitor the situation personally. I had to return, I had no other choice. First, I had to make sure there were no loose ends. I knocked the man unconscious once more, and changed back into my normal clothes. I then alerted the authorities, giving them a false and unconvincing statement but they bought my story anyway; I did not have time to create a more accurate and believable story, I had to plan for any unexpected circumstances that may arise. I had to stay one step ahead._

_So as I sat near the window on the train, I contemplated where I would have to start. It would be best to continue where I had left off I suppose. That meant I had to go to Bloodhaven. I had to see Raven; I had to know if she was involved in Sir de Malvoisin's plot….I had to know if she had already forgotten about me and fell for my rich and charming half-brother. I couldn't stand the thought of losing her, especially to Richard, but I could not hold either one accountable for what was taking place and I would not let my feelings deter me from reaching my goal. I would bring down De Malvoisin, no matter the consequence; I owed it to my family. I just hoped Raven would not get caught in the midst of the deadly dance De Malvoisin and I were partaking in. If she or my brother were hurt in any way, I would never forgive myself._

"Please, you do not have to be so formal, call me Richard." I stopped, pausing in silence to study him. We had spent the whole day together and to my surprise I found that I actually had enjoyed myself. He took me out of the city to another about a hundred miles away, to a beautiful museum. I enjoyed our tour through its magnificent walls filled with history and art and I learned that Richard was very knowledgeable when it came to history, I was impressed by the amount of things he knew about so many different people and places. By the time we had finished our tour I had learned much, though nearly not as much as Richard, but we were able to have intelligent and interesting discussions over the things we had learned from the museum. Then after we ate a simple lunch, he took me to an old church that was near the ocean. It was beautiful and Richard educated me on the history and story of this simple and gorgeous church.

It turned out that this place was very special to Richard, he had told me of his adoptive father Bruce Wayne and how he never knew of his real parents. However, he has a very faint memory of this place and being held in the arms of a smiling woman; he believes it's a memory of his birth mother. I had planned to tell him that there could be no possible way for him to remember such a thing at such a young age, but then I thought of how I had nothing of my mother, except her ring, and I held my tongue. I could not bring myself to crush what was the only thing he had of his parents to hold on to, I understood how he felt. He told me of how he came here often throughout his childhood when Sir Wayne came here for business, and how he would sit by the stained glass window for hours sometimes, just watching the way the colors changed, relating it to the constant shifting of emotions he felt. It turned out that I had misjudged him, he was not completely self-confident or arrogant, he was alone, misunderstood, and caught up in pretending to be something he really was not in order to gain approval from others.

At the end of the day we had grown closer, we understood more of each other and we silently made a promise to help one another with our personal struggles. Although, he could not make me feel as Jason was able to he had become a close and valued friend and I silently vowed to protect him, in whatever way he needed it.

"Very well, Richard, but you must stop calling me by my formal name as well. Raven is the only name I shall respond to, understand?" He smiled at me, "Yes ma'am. I'd dare not go against your wishes, oh goddess of night". I rolled my eyes at his playfulness and continued to walk with him towards Bloodhaven. Once we reached the entrance, I turned to tell him good night but he stopped me. He pulled me into a close embrace, and though I froze at the physical contact at first, I eventually wrapped my arms around him as well. When he released me from his hold he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Raven… thank you. You have done more for me than what you know. I… know that the marriage was arranged and I am sorry for that, but if you will allow it, I promise to make the most of it for you." Then he leaned in slowly until he had placed his warm lips upon my own. His kiss was gentle and sweet and could be described as the perfect first kiss but I could not bring myself to deepen the kiss or ask for more.

After a couple of heartbeats, I gently pulled away. Jason had left his mark on me and no matter what it could not be erased. I looked down, not able to meet Richard's eyes, and tried to push down the lump I felt in my throat. "Richard..." I started but was cut off by him when he placed his hand on the side of my face and placed his thumb over my lips. "I know it was too soon, I apologize" he said in a loving and soft voice. I simply nodded and took a step back from him towards the front door. "Goodnight Raven, sleep well" he gave me one last smile before turning to walk down the steps and to his carriage. I watched him go down the path until the early darkness of the night hid him from view.

End of Chapter 5

**Author note:** I plan on updating as much as possible during the Christmas break. I am sorry for any spelling errors or typos. I do not own Teen Titans or other DC characters. So what do you guys think? Please review, I really love hearing your feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

_As the train pulled into the station and I gathered my things, I mentally went over how I would have to go about breaking off my brother's wedding. First, I'd have to observe the situation; I could not simply waltz in and persuade Richard to move on, I did not know the extent of his knowledge or feelings towards the situation…he does not even know who I am. I had to gain his trust and then persuade him to end the engagement. Surely he would not mind, I mean it's not as if he ever truly loved Raven, he did not even know her before the night of his ball. Also, considering he was raised by one of the most successful and superficial business men in the country, he probably only agreed to the arrangement in order to secure a prosperous future._

_As for Raven…I did not know what to think. I only knew her for a short amount of time but I felt confident in feeling that she would surely refuse to fall for my brother. Perhaps I was already judging Richard too harshly, but I was sure that his upbringing shaped him into becoming another shallow and arrogant young business leader, and from what I was able to interpret about Raven and her feelings I was almost absolutely positive that she would challenge him every step of the way. She would not let herself be bound to a man that could not understand or love her completely, it was the only thing she desired. At least that was what I hoped for. _

_That is what I let myself believe because I could not stand the thought of losing her to another, especially if the other man was my half-brother. Raven was the only person who had managed to make me feel something, something other than the usual dark and forlorn feelings that often plagued my heart. I didn't want to lose that, I did not want lose the hope she gave me…but I had a mission and I vowed to complete it no matter the consequence. For now, I'd just have to do what I had set out to accomplish and then I'd worry about things concerning my own desires._

_So with my resolve somewhat strengthened, I began my journey. If I could trust the word of De Malvoisin's hired lackey, the first opportunity I would have to get close to my half-brother would be at his masquerade ball, which was taking place in about a week and a half. Until then, I'd have to lay low; I did not wish to alert De Malvoisin to my presence quite yet. Perhaps I should arrange to pay a visit to a certain violet eyed beauty and find out what I could from her; if she could be trusted. Although, I felt certain that she had no involvement in her father's plans, I could not be too careful. _

It had been two days since my outing with Richard, and I still felt as confused as I had that night when I laid down and replayed the night's events. After Richard left and I had retreated to the sweet solitude of my room, I laid for hours entertaining thoughts of the young and charming business man. I lay for hours trying to reason with my confused and aching heart. I had been taken aback by Richard's bold and unexpected goodnight kiss but then as I continued to think on my situation and how I really had no choice but to learn how to accept if not love this young man, I began to slowly force my heart into submission. There was nothing I could do to change the circumstances I was under; I had to accept that. There was no Jason, he was not coming back, I could not wait forever for someone who probably did not even remember the small amount of time we spent together; I had to accept that…no matter how much it made my heart cry out in pain. It was then that I felt the tears leak from the corners of my eyes; it hurt so much, letting go of the only thing you ever wanted.

However, through the hurt I remembered the way Richard looked at me, with eyes full of patience, kindness, and most importantly love. Perhaps, if I gave him a chance, he could become all that I have ever wanted. He had already managed to earn a place in my guarded heart as a close and true friend; maybe he could earn an even greater place in my heart as my lifelong companion and my only love. As I pondered this, I remembered my silent vow I had made to him, to protect him in whatever way he needed. Maybe the only person I needed to protect him from was myself, I had to protect the kind heart that he had opened up for me to do with as I pleased.

I had come to my decision, I would marry Richard and I would accept the friendship and love he whole heartedly offered and in return I would offer the same. With my final decision, I carefully locked up all thoughts of Jason in the deep recesses of my heart and opened its guarded walls for Richard.

_****(The night of Richard's masquerade ball)**********************_

"Everyone if I may have your attention for only a moment!" Richard called out above the laughter and music that seemed all to deafening to me. Everyone in the great ballroom of Richard's mansion turned their gazes to us on top of the grand staircase. "Thank you all, I am truly sorry for interrupting but if you will only be attentive for a moment…I have an announcement to make" a silence even more deafening than the cacophony before spread over all in the ballroom, "Miss De Malvoisin has graciously agreed to take my hand in marriage!" Cheers and calls of congratulations were directed towards Richard and he accepted all with a bright smile and words of thanks. All too soon, groups of young women, no doubt those who had failed in their attempts to capture the noble heart of Sir Grayson, swarmed towards me to offer me insincere words of congratulations. At first, I tried desperately to put on an act as Richard did in such public events but I soon found myself overwhelmed and I was then desperately searching for an escape. I was not used to so much attention; I was the girl no one bothered with because I was considered odd or bitter, I did not think I'd miss being recognized as such by the public.

I pushed past the young women and their fake smiles and embraces and rushed out into the cold night air. Once I reached a distance I deemed worthy, I began the task of composing myself and gathering my wits. What was I thinking? This is the type of life Richard belongs to and now I belong to Richard, which means this is now my life as well; I'd better become accustomed to it. I let out a breath and swept my long hair away from my neck; letting the damp skin cool off in the night air. Still not able to completely grasp control, I decided to wander through the walls of Richard's garden maze, hoping the solitude it offered would be enough to settle my nerves.

I walked slowly down the paths of the maze, thinking of Richard and what life would now hold for a Miss Grayson. Fake smiles plastered on the faces of those who secretly despise you, petty conversations held with those who really do not care about what they speak of, gatherings where not one person truly wishes to spend their day with you….that is what the life of Miss Grayson would be like….that is what _my_ life is going to consist of. The thought of this brought tears to my eyes. Perhaps my quiet life of exclusion was better than what it seemed, at least then I knew the true feelings of other's towards me…there was no pretending.

I came to center of the maze, once again not knowing how I found my way, and made my way towards the fountain. Peering into the clear water only to see part of my reflection shadowed, once again, only made my sorrowful feelings increase. I turned from the fountain and exhaled loudly, attempting to calm myself and reign in my emotions. I could not afford to lose control now that I had to worry about Richard's reputation; I could not afford for anyone to find out about my…power. I could not simply call it a curse anymore, after all I had the power to heal, my power was not completely horrible.

After a few more moments of silence and fixed breathing, I felt I was ready to return to Richard's side. I was just about to turn down the pathway that had led me here when a familiar voice stopped me. I froze at the sound of his voice. Could it really be? No, it couldn't he was gone. It couldn't be, I was Richard's now. It couldn't be….not now that I had to give him up. I turned around slowly, bracing myself for the overwhelming flood of emotions I knew were about to break down the walls around my heart. When I had completely turned to face him, the first thing I saw were his forest green eyes…how I had missed looking into those intense green orbs.

"_And what may I ask is a young maiden, like yourself, doing out here all alone…if I may ask" I said while gazing into her eyes…oh how I had missed those beautifully deep violet orbs._

End of Chapter 6

(A/N): So once again I did not get the chance to update as much as I would have liked, but I'm glad I could finish this chapter because I was stuck for a while. Anyways I hoped it was good and I hoped you all loved it! Please remember to review! Happy Holidays!

**I do not own Teen Titans** (even though I wish I did).


End file.
